Prepared
by scoob2222
Summary: Future TimTyra fic. Tim heads home to his girls.


1He knew its coming. He'd been preparing himself for it the entire plane ride home.

Then he stepped into the house and she was right in front of him and her glare hit him head on.

_Welcome home Tim, you suck and I'm about to tell you how much._

Those were pretty much the words running through his head.

Okay, so he shouldn't have posed for pictures with those girls. He normally didn't even go to bars with the guys, having been on the wagon for 5 years, but it was Beranger's birthday and he'd told them he'd stay for an hour. And when three of the guys had shoved the girls at him people started snapping pictures.

And now he was in deep shit.

"DADDY!" his little girl, Evie, ran out from the kitchen and flung herself at him. He easily scoped her up and held her as she kissed him.

"Hey, baby, how's my favorite little girl?"

"Daddy, I went to Amy's house today and she has a new dog and I got to play with it and Mom said that we can't get a dog because of the baby, but that's okay because a little sister is much better than a baby."

He just nodded as his child spoke—he loved the way they sparkled. She looked more like her mama every day.

"Of course a baby is better than a dog," he told her, "And you'll be the baby's big sister so you'll have to look out for him all the time."

She nodded solemnly and whispered, "That's what Uncle Billy told me."

He rolled his eyes at what he was sure were over exaggerations from his brother and set his daughter on the ground.

His wife was still glaring at him, and as much as he might not want to he was going to have to deal with it, "Baby, why don't you go set up your dollhouse and I'll be there in a few minutes."

His daughter squealed, obviously excited that her father was going to play dolls with her and ran off.

He stood back up and straightened his shoulders, preparing himself, "Honey, it's not what you think….." the first magazine hit him in the head, "Fuck!"

"Language!" she yelled and then threw another magazine, "Not what I think. I think that you're cheating on me with some plastic whores when you're supposed to be doing your job."

"Baby," he ducked another magazine as he came closer, "Would you just listen….please? You know I don't go out with the guys, unless it's officially for the team. But it was Beranger's birthday and he wanted me there for one round," at her look he held up her hand, "I drank a soda. I was there all of an hour and I was about to leave when the girls threw themselves at me. You know how people are. Someone had a camera phone and twenty-four hours later I'm on every tabloid."

"They are not prettier than me."

He knew that tone meant she believed him and he moved closer to her, hands coming to rest on either side of her ever growing waist, "Baby, no one is prettier than my wife."

She looked up at him and his heart dropped when he saw the tears clinging to her lashes, "They really threw themselves at you?"

"You know how the media is Tyra. I'm a family man, gorgeous high school sweetheart wife, beautiful daughter, baby on the way. That doesn't sell, but me cozying up to another girl would sell big time."

"I saw the press release you put out. Didn't stop the women from shooting me pitying glances at the grocery store."

He sighed and dropped down onto one of the kitchen chairs, pulling her down onto his lap, "I'm sorry, Tyra. I wish no one cared about what I did, but with Jason signing on as the defensive coach and all of the media bringing up our past….they're just a little desperate right now. It'll calm down soon, seasons almost over, and then I'll be home with you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know it's not your fault. It's just hard, seeing you with those women, and I'm sitting her all fat and…"

"Not fat, pregnant and gorgeous." Deciding that his actions always spoke louder than his words with Tyra he slid his hand up and carefully cupped her breast, "They got bigger," he said.

She laughed, "Yeah, just like last time Tim, it's not permanent though, so don't get too excited….ohhhh," her words broke off as he leaned down and captured her nipple between his teeth. She squirmed on his lap, her hands threading through his hair as his hands made their way under her short dress, "Tim….Tim….wait, Evie."

Growling softly Tim made himself pull back. Carefully he deposited his wife on the ground and stood up, "You think if I tire her out she'll want to take a nap."

Tyra giggled and kissed him one last time before he headed out of the kitchen.

A second later his face peered back around the corner, "I missed you," he said softly.

"Missed you too," she told him with a smile.

"DADDY I'M READY TO PLAY!!!!!"

Smiling he went to find his other favorite girl and hoped she wouldn't make him wear the bonnet this time.


End file.
